Shh
by OddLibbie
Summary: Never in both their minds did they ever think something like this would happen. They never asked for this. A story about Hinata and Naruto's deepest secret. Their relationship. Warning: Lemon


Hello fellow Reviewers and Readers:

Just in advance, this fan fiction primarily contains lemon content (sexual content for those of you who don't know). IF YOU ARE UNDER 18 YEARS OF AGE, AND/OR DON'T HAVE THE MENTAL MATURITY TO READ SUCH CONTENT THEN DON'T. I WILL NOT BE RESPONSIBLE FOR ANY ACCUSATIONS AGAINST THE CORRUPTION OF YOUNG MINDS.

With that said, I kept the lemon content down to what I consider minimal. Seeing as it is I don't normally write lemon please forgive me if they aren't up to your standards.

And yes, this is a one shot fan fiction. I have no intention of continuing it, just because I have another account on fan fiction which has four stories just dying to be completed.

Anyways I hope you enjoy the fan fiction. I tried to maintain the realism of the character's and their traits. If you have any concerns, cristism, or things to say in general please review! Dependent on the review I may reply.

Anything in **bold**/_italic_ are simply lyrics from a song called Shh by a fantastic group called Frou Frou.

I don't claim any rights to the characters of this story ie. Naruto, Hinata, Shino, Kiba and Hiashi, nor do I claim rights to the lyrics provided in the story.

L.O.T.O

Without further a due:

* * *

**_

* * *

_**

**_Shhhhhh_**

* * *

_**Sunbeam stop tugging me**_

It was late that night when Naruto heard a familiar tapping at his door. Without knowing why, Naruto sat and allowed the tapping to continue. However after time, the tapping grew louder and more persistent. That was when Naruto allowed his eyes to drift from the messy state of his apartment to his bedroom window. A scowl automatically crawled on his face. It was pouring outside, and the person who was tapping was most likely soaked to the bone.

"Ahhh" he exclaimed to no one in particular, as it took him only a few steps before he found himself in front of his door.

Pulling the door handle he thrusted the door open, preparing to spill his mind out to the person who dared to disturb him.

"What the hell…" Naruto's voice soon abandoned him, as his azure eyes laid on the view before him.

There was a figured dressed in a cloak, so soaked that it clung to the figures small womanly frame.

"Who…" Naruto began only to be silenced as the figure slowly pulled the hood of her cloak to reveal her face.

Azure eyes met up with pearl like ones and time seemed to stand still.

"Hinata-chan" The quiet timid girl, smiled shyly before hunching slightly as though to hide her blush.

_**Pull that door shut quietly  
Darling, what are you doing?  
We don't have time for this **_

Mmm dey mmm da mmm daaeeoo  
Mmm dey mmm da mmm daaeeoo

There were dark circles around Naruto's eyes, she noticed, but he seemed to be well enough. Hinata on the other hand, looked like a complete wreck, as her now ebony locks that reached mid-back were stuck to her pallid skin. Naruto's gaze drifted to her quivering lips that seemed as white as snow.

"Hinata-chan, you should be home." He replied.

_**Crazy what are you then?  
Give me an hour and I'll give you your dreams...**_

Disappointment flashed behind her pearl eyes. She couldn't go home, not yet at least. The recent argument between her and Hiashi was the worst seen in years. Although she hadn't raised her voice during that argument, she had openly criticized his judgment twice. Her father had simply blamed it on the fact that she was now eighteen years old, a taboo age in the Hyuuga household where children began talking back to their parents. Hinata laughed bitterly in her head. How little did her father know? She had always disagreed with him on strong matters, just never voiced them out. Now, here she was, eighteen years old and almost a woman. She'd be damned if she allowed herself to be silenced any longer. So after a few hurtful words she left for her A-class mission with her team. The mission was tough and there were finally too many close calls, many which Shino had ingeniously solved.

They had just arrived half-an-hour earlier, and no sooner did Hinata step into Konoha she desired nothing more than to see a familiar blonde boy. Both of them had grown close over the years, every since Naruto had acknowledged her strength during that trip with Kiba and Shino.

He had eventually figured out that it was Hinata who was dancing underneath the waterfall that night. But he never actually confronted her with it. Rather, he focused on easing her out of her shell. At first it didn't seem like much, Naruto would talk for hours unend while she listened. Gradually she opened up to him, first talking about generic things like recent events, then things like her favorite colour. Azure, Naruto thought to himself proudly. Their conversations soon turned more personal, him about his isolated childhood, and hers about the pressure of the Hyuuga clan. All while, their friendship kept down low for many reasons.

Secret messages such as a simple nudging, or a slightly longer stare were constantly in practice; as Hinata and Naruto would make excuses to the others. No one suspected. What was there to suspect? Who could possibly see the shy girl speaking with the world's biggest loudmouth?

Yet, here she was standing in front of his apartment in the middle of a rainy night. It was any wonder she had gathered the courage to be there.

She softly smiled at Naruto, who just sighed before side stepping granting her permission to enter.

_**Don't make a sound  
Shh and listen  
Keep your head down  
We're not safe yet  
Don't make a sound  
And be good for me  
'Cause I know the way to somewhere out here**_

With ease she removed her cloak, all the while Naruto had gone to find her towels. That was another thing; Naruto had grown quite soft towards the girl's wellbeing. He revealed to her a calm side of him, that other's barely saw. There was never a need to yell when he was around Hinata, she always listened.

He came back when he saw an alarming site. Hinata's arms were covered with bandages and despite how thick they seemed to be, blood had already seemed to sipping through. It took a minute before Hinata realized Naruto had returned with the towels.

Noticing where his gaze laid, Hinata flushed before attempting to put back on her cloak to cover up her injuries. Naruto was at her side in a minute.

"Who did this to you?" he yelled, causing Hinata to wince.

Her gaze drifted to the upper right, as she recalled the memory "One of the ninja's was particularly skilled." Her voice was soft "It was my fault, I should've been more careful"

"Kuso," Naruto swore underneath his breath. Hinata blushed slightly but her old habit of widening her eyes in shock had ceased, as she had become accustomed to his use of profanity. "Damn Shino and Kiba, they should've they…"

A cold tender caress on his cheek snapped Naruto out of his thoughts. Hinata was smiling at him, as though to say it was ok.

"No Hina-chan, they're supposed to protect you"

"No Naruto-kun, they're supposed to complete the mission, not worry about the well being of a teammate because they're too weak to defend themselves"

Naruto opened his mouth to argue before Hinata gently applied her finger tips to his lips "I am not upset though."

Naruto just blinked as Hinata continued "I did my best, and this time my best seemed to be all that it took"

"You guys succeeded" Hinata nodded as Naruto beamed before grabbing Hinata by the waist and spinning her around.

"Whaooo, that's my Hina-chan" he exclaimed happily.

_**Leave it I won't go back  
We have to do it 'cause it's not been left here**_

"N..Naruto-kun, the neighbors will hear" she stammered, her cheeks flushed with embarrassment. Naruto just laughed, but laughter soon died down and soon silence enveloped them.

Naruto looked at Hinata with uncertainty "You should be home, you're dad will be pleased."

Hinata just looked away, as Naruto crossed his arms and sighed for the second time that evening, a habit he seemed to pick up from Hinata.

Reaching for a towel that he set on his kitchen table, he approached Hinata, who was taken back when she felt Naruto laid the towel on her shoulders.

"You can stay for tonight," he's statement implying a deeper meaning than the simple statement.

Turning Hinata to face him, he planted a simple kiss on Hinata's lips that had begun to tremble once more. However, she wasn't blushing as much to the same degree as she did the first time they shared a kiss. This was just many of the millions of kisses they had shared over the past four years.

Naruto laid his lips there for a second, before he felt Hinata's arms reach around his neck. She had given him permission, but like all the previous times he would have to initiate the deeper kiss. Hinata was still shy when it came to the sexual aspect of their relationship.

Tugging her bottom lip, electrified a moan from Hinata as she complied with his bidding. Soon, both she and Naruto's tongue were elapsed in a frenzy dance of passion. Hinata's hands gradually moved from the back of Naruto's neck to his blonde tresses as she began to massage his sculpt. Naruto groaned struggled to maintain his balance despite the fact that he's knees had suddenly felt like jelly. Amidst it all, he could still make out Hinata smirking behind her caresses.

Their actions become more precise, as the saying practices makes perfection applied to their movements.

Naruto abruptly pulled away to catch his breath, while nuzzling his nose into the crook of Hinata's neck. Small vibrations were made as he heard Hinata butter soft giggles. Her neck was always one of the most sensitive spots on her body, among other things. Yet as her laughter resided in Naruto's head, he swore he never heard anything more beautiful.

Once again, Naruto pulled back to catch a glimpse of her expression, her wonderful expression that would make this secrecy worthwhile. He was smug-pleased to see her plump lips red, parted and swollen from the excessive attention they had been receiving. Slowly she opened her eyes, eyes that should've seemed empty and distant but possessed more warmth and care than a kindling fire on a cold night. She made a coo sound in appreciation to Naruto's ministrations. Naruto gave a genuine smile that was made only for her.

Naruto's large hand made its way to the bottom of her shirt and tugged it upward. He paused for a few minutes to gently caress her breast. Each caress, was rewarded by a small moan uttered from Hinata's delicious lips.

"Hina-chan" he heaved

"Shhhhh" she whispered, placing a hand on his lips. Naruto's eyes widened at her boldness.

How many times they shared their bodies with another, it was always in secret as they both dimmed their moans to a minimum.

"The neighbors…" he began. However Hinata had seemed to lose all memories, and concerns for others.

"Who…" she said softly

Naruto smiled before pulling her hips against his, she did not blush this time as Naruto saw the fires of desire burn from the depth of her eyes.

"The neighbors will hear," he stated simply.

Hinata paused for a minute, tilting her head an inch to one side, another habit to replace the twiddling of her index fingers, before grasping the back of Naruto's head and crushing his lips to hers.

Naruto was taken back by her extremely bold behavior, but reacted none the less.

"Please…Naruto-kun….let them hear…" Hinata's words warmed Naruto's heart as he finally realized that she was ready for others to know about their relationship.

A flash of Hiashi's face came into his mind. Once again, he pulled back to see Hinata's bewildered expression. Bringing a hand to her cheek, he kissed her softly on the forehead, a gesture for some reason that caused Hinata to blush.

He took that time to pull out from her warm embrace. All the heat from his body, seeping away as he took a few strides to the nearest wall, leaving Hinata topless wearing an only a bra.

Planting his palm firmly to the wall he prepared himself to whisper a sound-barrier jutsu. However, a small hand grasped around his wrist stopping him from finishing the jutsu. He faced Hinata with a look of astonishment.

"Hina-chan…" He began but Hinata's cry of protest stopped him.

"Naruto-kun, please stop I am tired of hiding." Much to Naruto's protest tears began to form in the corner of Hinata's eyes.

"Hina-chan you wanted this," he reminded her softly.

"I know…it's just that…" unable to face his gaze any longer, she tore her gaze to the floor. Without a second pause, Naruto grasp her chin to force her to look at him.

"It's alright…" he coaxed "I don't mind hiding"

Despite his foxy grin, Hinata knew better. There was disappointment beneath those azure eyes.

"I am not ashamed of our relationship," she declared bravely. Naruto's intense gaze caused her to blush in embarrassment and once again she was boring holes into the floor.

_**Don't care what do they know  
I've seen them, baby, and I know it's real  
**_

There was silence for a while until finally Naruto began speaking "I know that my Hina-chan, but…"

Hinata's shoulder's slumped in defeat. As much as Naruto wanted to spare her the pain he pressed on "I don't want to risk them tearing us apart."

_**Sure, in time, I knew they'd come  
Oh, are we having fun or what?**_

It was silent for a few moments before Hinata looked up at him. Her reaction surprised him. Rather than claming up and sitting in her accustomed corner in his apartment to think she pressed her palm where Naruto's had been a few moment earlier and completed the jutsu.

Naruto sighed and headed for his bedroom where he shut the blinds. Hinata soon followed him into his room. She stopped to look at his room, no words had to be said. As messy as Naruto's room had been, he had made an effort to keep it a slightly bit more cleaner. Hinata noticed this, and the gesture truly touched her heart.

Naruto once again initiated contact; his lips soon devouring hers before she had time to think. This time, Hinata was in a hurry to remove his garments, and in no time he was dressed in only his boxers.

She stood back to admire his body for the millionth time. The years of training had really come to benefit him, he was perfectly sculpted, reaching an inch higher of six feet. She laid her hands on his lean, toned bicep. Unlike her, Naruto possessed not a single scar and up until a few years ago she hadn't known why.

Even now it surprised her that he truly trusted her with his secret of Kyuubi. Looking up, she met Naruto's eyes that brimmed with desire.

Her Naruto-kun, now and forever.

Gingerly, she placed a hand on one of his whisker like markings on his face. Naruto turned his head to kiss her palm, causing Hinata to smile softly.

"Gomensai" she whispered quiet enough that Naruto heard.

"Shhh" he said with forgiving eyes.

_**Yeah... **_

Don't make a sound  
Shh and listen  
Keep your head down  
We're not safe yet  
Don't make a sound  
And be good for me  
'Cause I know they're waiting somewhere out here

Slowly he assisted her out of her lower garments until she was naked before him. Gently he eased her towards the bed before descending his body on top of hers. Sometime during their passionate kisses Hinata had eased the last of his garments off.

Like the many times before, she spread her legs allowing herself to get accustomed to Naruto's length. He slowly penetrated himself in her, while her legs had wrapped around his hips to assist him with the tempo.

Gradually their pace picked up, their moans becoming louder and louder without restriction. Naruto nuzzled his head in the crook of her neck and gently bit down for an unknown reason. Hinata didn't mind, believing that this strange habit of his which occurred every time they made love, might have been caused by Kyuubi. She still loved him all the same.

She responded by digging her nails into the softness of his back. Looking up at Naruto, she saw him wince at her gesture only to open his eyes to penetrate her own. They both stared intensely at each other until Hinata felt her inner muscles tightening before losing her self in wild abandon. Naruto soon followed her pursuit as he spilt inside of her.

Too exhausted he collapsed on top of her, but maintaining some of his body weight on his forearms in order to prevent himself from crushing her.

He rolled onto his side, pulling her body along with his, careful not to put any damage on her battered arm. Drifted he's gaze from her hair which was spilled all over his chest, to their tangled legs; he pulled himself closer.

Hinata reached up to stroke his cheek in comforting gesture. Naruto was quick to grasp it before planting a kiss in the middle of her palm.

Her shoulders began to shake, and Naruto could only pull her closer to assure that everything would be alright.

It was an assurance that didn't seem to convincing. Hinata was the Hyuuga heiress and while she had managed to open her father to certain things over the years, she wasn't anywhere close enough to convincing him that Naruto was indeed a diamond in the rough.

He gently kissed the top of her head before allowing her to burrow her head further in his chest, where he felt small drops of water.

"Hina-chan, no matter what happens…" he began although his voice was beginning to crack from choked emotions.

"I know my Naruto-kun. I know"

With no more said, Naruto and Hinata drifted into a deep slumber where the consequences of tomorrow stopped chasing them, and there was finally peace.

_**I feel good all over  
I feel good all over  
I feel good all over **_

Even inside out...


End file.
